


To What Comes Next

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Peace, calm, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Did anyone else feel like the moment Abby and Marcus share in Echoes, was just too short? I loved it, but wanted more. Then again, when it comes to Kane and Abby, I always want more.....Anyway...this bit is an extension of the scene after Marcus shakes hands with his Major and Abby checks his wrist, wants to apologize, but Marcus cuts her off. We then have the lovely moment of him caressing her face, while Clarke looks on. In this bit below, it's only Marcus and Abby.





	To What Comes Next

Abby stood in the background as members of the guard ushered their people quickly through the room and out a back doorway. On Marcus’ order, his men quietly located as many survivors from Allie’s hold as possible. With Ice Nation now in charge, furious over the shooting of Roan, and blaming all of Skaikru for the death and destruction brought by the City of Light, Marcus, Abby, Clarke, Bellamy, and all of their people were in danger.

Although Abby worried about everyone’s safety, her mind could only focus on one person – Marcus. The man who’s been her constant since they landed on earth. The one person she’s grown to depend on and trusted more than anyone. The man she felt safe with, the man she was in love with. As she watched him count the people who walked by, she felt sick to her stomach knowing she nearly killed him.

She helped him escape Pike’s conviction for several reasons, but the primary one was because she could not survive losing another man that she loved. Long after he escaped Arkadia, her lips tingled from the feel of his lips, the taste of his tongue. The kiss they shared was a promise of what was to come when they met again. Their goodbye strengthened her resolve to take care of their people. Something, despite her best intentions, she failed at. 

Now, as she observed him, she saw the Marcus that everyone sees. Strong, steady, completely in control. She did not miss the grimace in his face as he shook hands with his major, telling him to lead their people home and they would follow as soon as they could. He then held his gripped his wrist, stretching out his fingers. He was hurting and it was her fault.

As soon as their eyes connected, he dropped his hand and moved closer to her, blocking everyone else from sight. In that moment, all she wanted was to be near him, to make sure he was okay.

She lifted his hand, gently peeling the bandage back on the wrist that he just stretched out, checking the wound. It would take some time, but it would heal. But there would be a scar, a reminder of what….

“Abby….,” she looked up as she felt the warmth of his hand gently cup the side of her face.

“Marcus….I’m…..,”

“It’s okay. I’m okay.”

Forcing her tears back, Abby brought the wrist she still held in her hands up to her lips, kissing the bandage that once again covered the spot the nail was hammered into. She then linked her fingers through his, as she looked back at him. His eyes softened as they looked at her. She didn't see any blame or anger, only love.

He smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her hair, as they made their way to the back of her head, gently pulling her towards him. After placing a soft kiss to her forehead, he gently leaned his head against her.

“We focus on what comes next,” he whispered.

Abby let go of his hand, snaking her arms around his waist while he wrapped both arms around the top of her back. They held each other in silence, absorbing each other’s warmth and strength. As they held each other, they felt a loving calm replace the tension in their bodies. Although neither wanted to let go, they did at the sound of an opening door. 

Marcus caressed her face, smiling as he did, before turning to greet Indra and Octavia, as Abby let her hand trail across his back. 

The conversation that followed threatened to erase the calm they just felt, until, as if it were second nature, their hands once again found each other. Tightening their fingers around the others did not relieve their worry, but reinforced just what they were fighting for.

Hope.

Love.

Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
